Pasangan Gue Siapa, sih?
by Usagi Yumi
Summary: Cuma berawal dari Sang Author yang gak bisa tidur, ia pergi ke balkon ruang tamu, dia malah ketemu Tenma yang (kayaknya) lagi ngegalau. Kira-kira habis itu gimana ya? /GaJe, Abal/TenmaxAuthor


**Usagi Yumi Present**

**Pasangan Gue Siapa, sih?**

**Summary: Cuma berawal dari Sang Author yang gak bisa tidur, ia pergi ke balkon ruang tamu, dia malah ketemu Tenma yang (kayaknya) lagi ngegalau. Kira-kira habis itu gimana ya?**

**Disclaimer**

**Inazuma Eleven GO! Bukan punya saya**

**Warning**

**GaJe, Abal, OOT, OOC, dll**

**Sedikit pemberitahuan, fic ini masih nyambung sama fic 'Berkunjung ke Rumah Author', jadi settingnya masih di Apartemen Yumi**

**Happy Reading**

**Kamis, 00:00, Kamar Yumi**

**Normal POV**

Terlihat seorang remaja perempuan berumur 12 tahun tengah berbaring di kasur. Ia sibuk berkutat dengan HP Nokia E67 miliknya yang bisa dibilang, sudah tak layak pakai. Kira-kira sedang apakah dia? Mari kita telusuri lebih dalam lagi.

Ternyata, readers! Remaja berambut putih seleher ini tengah sibuk membaca fanfic di fandom game: Inazuma Eleven yang baru saja di update oleh seorang author. Dapat dilihat dari matanya yang merem melek terus karena ngebayangin adegan-adegan yang terjadi di dalam fic.

(Dan dari sini dapat disimpulkan bahwa Usagi Yumi, author yang bisa dibilang rada-rada ini punya daya imajinasi dan fantasi yang lumayan tinggi)

"Heh! Baca fic rated M lagi ya?" Tegur seorang gadis berumur 15 tahun yang memiliki rambut scarlet panjang. Gadis ini, Ookami Kurumi. OC yang merangkap menjadi narator di salah satu fic buatan Yumi yang entah muncul dari mana sudah ada di jendela kamar Yumi.

"Yey... Sok tau! Orang gue lagi baca fic rated T juga!" Sanggah Yumi. Tetapi memang kenyataannya dia lagi baca fic rated T, sih.

"Mana? Coba gue cek HP lu!" Ucap Kurumi. Yumi pun memberikan HP-nya kepada Kurumi. Kurumi pun mengecek fic yang dibaca Yumi.

"Buruan! Lama amat, sih! Wah... Jangan-jangan lu malah ngebaca fic-nya..."

"Emang iya!" Yumi sweatdroped. Kurumi nyengir.

"Gue ikut numpang di kotak review, ya?"

"Numpang! Numpang! Lu kira kendaraan! Makannya... Buat akun sendiri, dong!"

"Aku gak punya pulsa~" Ok, ini sebenernya iklan pulsa atau apa?

Dengan sedikit adegan perdebatan, pada akhirnya Yumi dan Kurumi review bareng-bareng pake akun Yumi. Malah, si Yumi sempet digampar sama Kurumi gara-gara lupa bagian kata yang typo.

"Thank's ya, Mi! Lain kali gue ikut numpang lagi! Sekarang, gue mau pergi berburu dulu! Adios!" Ucap Kurumi sembari mengeluarkan sepasang telinga dan ekor serigala miliknya yang berwarna coklat muda lalu melompat keluar melalui jendela kamar Yumi. Yumi cuman pasang wajah kecut.

"Arghhh! Bosen!" Ucap Yumi sembari guling-guling di atas kasur. Karena dia gak ada kerjaan, Yumi memutuskan untuk pergi keluar kamar.

'Ya... Itung-itung daripada dilanda kebosanan, mendingan gua ke dapur cari makanan. Lumayan... Ngisi perut,' Batinnya. Ia pun pergi ke dapur namun, sayangnya tidak ada makanan sama sekali dan hanya ada kopi. Terpaksa, ia pun hanya membuat kopi panas untuk mengganjal perutnya yang kebetulan sedang ngedugem.

Yumi pun hendak membawa kopi buatannya ke kamar. Namun saat di perjalanan menuju kamar, ia melihat seorang remaja laki-laki berambut coklat tengah duduk membelakanginya di balkon ruang tengah. Karena penasaran, ia pun menghampiri remaja berambut cokelat tersebut.

"Eh... Tenma! Aku kira siapa. Lagi ngapain di sini?" Tanya Yumi kepada remaja tersebut yang ternyata adalah Tenma. Ia pun ikut duduk di sebelah Tenma.

"Ah! Usagi-san? Aku tidak bisa tidur... Jadi aku memutuskan untuk mencari udara segar. Usagi-san sendiri, kenapa bisa ada di sini?" Jawab Tenma yang menjadi bertanya balik.

"Aku? Sama sepertimu," Jawab Yumi singkat. Keheningan pun melanda mereka berdua, namun tidak bertahan lama karena Tenma segera memecah keheningan.

"Nee, Usagi-san?"

"Hn? Nande?"

"Kira-kira kenapa ya banyak yang membuat aku dan character IE lain menjadi pair yaoi? Contohnya, Endou-kantoku dengan Gouenji-san. Lalu, Hamano-senpai dengan Hayami-senpai. Kira-kira kenapa ya?" Tanya Tenma. Jujur, ia sangat penasaran akan hal ini.

"Hmmm... Bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya? Menurutku, sih... Banyak fanmade atau fujoshi yang membuat pair yaoi karena senang. Namun, aku tidak tahu alasan mengapa mereka melakukan hal itu,"

"Sou ka... Tapi, bukannya Usagi-san juga seorang fujoshi?"

"Ya... Begitulah,"

"Apa Usagi-san senang kalau misalnya anime atau game IE dibuat jadi yaoi?"

"Aku, sih... Biasa saja. Justru aku lebih suka IE yang sekarang. Soalnya, menurutku anime IE itu banyak memberikan kesan positif,"

"Tapi, sejujurnya..."

"Ya?"

"... Ummm... Aku sedikit bingung,"

"Bingung kenapa?"

"Ya... Kau tahulah. Banyak fanmade yang membuat pair yaoi. Namun..."

"Ada apa? Bilang saja,"

"...aku bingung siapa pasangan yaoiku,"

"..."

Perkataan Tenma sukses membuat Yumi terdiam. Namun, selang beberapa menit kemudian, Yumi tersenyum.

"Ngapain harus bingung? Pada kenyataanya kau kan normal,"

"Iya, sih... Aku hanya penasaran... Lalu, aku juga bingung dengan posisiku. Sebenarnya aku itu uke atau seme?"

"Hmmm... Kalau soal posisi, kamu bisa jadi posisi apa saja. Itu tergantung selera setiap orang,"

"Kalau Usagi-san, lebih suka aku di posisi apa?"

"Uke,"

"Pasti ada alasannya, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Aku suka kamu jadi uke, soalnya wajah kamu itu menurutku imut. Terus seiyuu kamu kan perempuan, jadi kalau misalnya kamu di... Ehm! Maaf, di'itu', kan pas ngedesahnya enak didengar,"

"Kalau pasangannya?"

"Aku lebih suka kalau kamu sama Tsurugi,"

"Eh? Tsurugi? Bukannya dia bisa jadi semenya Kariya?"

"Iya, sih... Cuman aku lebih suka kalau Tsurugi jadi seme kamu sedangkan Kariya jadi semenya Hikaru,"

"Hmmm... Kariya jadi seme Hikaru? Tapi kalau diliat-liat mereka cocok, kalau Hikaru jadi perempuan,"

"Ahahaha... Seiyuunya aja udah perempuan,"

"Nee, kalau Shindou-senpai cocoknya sama siapa?"

"Kalau menurutku, Shindou cocok jadi semenya Kirino. Tapi kalau dia jadi uke, aku lebih suka dia dipasangin sama Ibuki dan Tsurugi,"

"Nee, Usagi-san... Setuju gak kalau Shuu itu cocok jadi perempuan?"

"Setuju banget! Tapi kamu juga mirip kayak perempuan,"

"Mou... Usagi-san jahat bilang aku mirip perempuan!"

"Ahahaha... Tapi tenang, kamu masih tampan, kok Tenma!"

"Hm, kalau Shuu pasangannya sama Hakuryuu, ya?"

"Yoi, dia ukenya Hakuryuu. Tapi, dia juga bisa jadi semenya Hakuryuu, loh!"

"He!? Semenya!? Gak cocok! Shuu terlalu imut!"

"Menurutku juga begitu. Tapi, Tsurugi bisa juga jadi uke Hakuryuu,"

"Itu lebih gak cocok... Tsurugi jadi aneh,"

"Eh! Kalau Tsurugi jadi perempuan gimana, ya?"

"... Mirip waria banci,"

"Waria sama banci sama aja,"

"Beda! Kalau waria itu laki-laki yang transgender jadi perempuan, sedangkan banci hanya memakai pakaian dan atribut perempuan!"

"Tapi tetap saja awalnya laki-laki, kan?"

"Iya, sih..."

"Jadi sama!"

"Iya aja deh... Hmmm... Kalau Sangoku-senpai kira-kira sama siapa ya? Soalnya jarang ada yang di pair sama Sangoku-senpai,"

"Kalau gak salah, di google aku pernah nemu gambar threesome Sangoku x Kurumada x Nishiki. Terus, Sangoku juga bisa jadi seme Shindou,"

"Nishiki-senpai sama Kurumada-senpai? Menurutku, Nishiki-senpai lebih cocok sama Midori-san dan... Kurumada-senpai yang badannya sixpack itu jadi uke? Aneh..."

"Tapi kadang Midori di pair sama Shinsuke, loh!"

"N-nani!? Shinsuke!? Masa laki-lakinya lebih muda daripada perempuannya? Dari tinggi badannya pun... Ummm..."

"Jauh beda?"

"Begitulah. Kalau Kidou-kantoku, menurut Usagi-san cocok sama siapa?"

"Kalau aku lebih suka kalau Kidou di pair sama Fudou dan jadi ukenya,"

"Eh? T-tapi... Bukannya Kidou-kantoku itu manly ya?"

"Iya... Tapi aku suka ajah,"

"Nee, Usagi-san! Kalau Endou-kantoku jadi seme cocok gak, ya?"

"Gak cocok. Seiyuu dia kan perempuan!"

"Usagi-san nentuin uke semenya dari seiyuunya, ya?"

"Gak juga. Kalau mukanya mirip perempuan atau imut berarti cocok jadi uke. Contohnya Tachimukai sama Fubuki. Walau seiyuu mereka laki-laki, tapi muka mereka imut ya mereka cocok jadi uke. Contoh lain, Hayami. Mungkin Hayami bisa jadi semenya Hamano, tapi kalau dia jadi semenya Hamano, masa ukenya badannya berisi sedangkan semenya cungkring? Harusnya kan ukenya yang cungkring!"

"Alasan teraneh yang pernah kudengar,"

"Biarin!"

"Hmmm... Sekarang kita bicarakan pair di InaKuro. Kalau Gillis jadi yaoi, kira-kira pasangannya siapa?"

"Siapa ya? Aku kurang tahu nama-nama chara di InaKuro dan Gillis itu emang sudah resmi jadi pasangannya Meia,"

"Ok, kalau Fei?"

"Dia cocok jadi uke Saru atau Alpha,"

"Kalau Gamma?"

"Dia lebih cocok sama Beta,"

"Ah... Di InaKuro yang yaoi pair cuman sedikit. Ganti ke InaGyara. Kalau Minaho sama siapa?"

"Dia? Si detektif? Menurutku dia cocok jadi seme Manabe,"

"Eh? Tapi menurutku Manabe cocoknya sama Sakura,"

"Sakura lebih cocok sama Matatagi,"

"Bukannya Sakura sukanya sama Sasuke?"

"Itu Sakuranya beda lagi!"

"Ehehehe... Bercanda. Tapi iya juga. Sakura juga cocok sama Matatagi. Buat jadi cinta segitiga aja, deh..."

"Tenma?"

"Ya?"

"Sejak kapan kau tahu istilah cinta segitiga?"

"Ummm... Sinetron?"

"... Aku tak menyangka kau suka menonton sinetron,"

"Habis rame, sih! Apa lagi sinetron Si C*mong!"

"Kau diajarkan siapa?"

"Saru,"

"HE!? SARU JUGA SUKA NONTON SINETRON!?"

"Iya,"

"Tenma... Kalau nonton sesuatu itu yang mendidik, dong..."

"Kayak sendirinya ajah nggak nonton yang mendidik,"

"Ehehehe... Emang kamu tahu aku suka nonton apa?"

"Yadong,"

"Smart!"

"Ketularan Gamma, nih?"

"Yes!"

"Ketularan Alpha juga?"

"Of course!"

"Lah? Ini ketularan siapa?"

"Nggak tahu,"

"Terus? Kok malah jadi GaJe gini?"

"Apalagi kamu, aku ajah gak tahu,"

"Lebih baik kita back to the topic,"

"Yes, my lord,"

"Plissss, deh Usagi-san. Ini bukan anime K*roshitsuji,"

"JK atuh..."

"JK? Apaan tuh?"

"Just kidding!"

"Oh... Eh! Usagi-san! Pernah ngebayangin gak kalau Yuuichi-san itu brother complex?"

"Bukan pernah lagi, sering malahan!"

"Nah... Yang jadi semenya siapa yang cocok?"

"Kalau soal itu, mendingan duo Tsurugi itu gantian ajah! Ide bagus, kan?"

"Bener bener! Kalau aku pasangan normal cocoknya sama siapa kira-kira?"

"Sama Aoi!"

"Eh? Kok Aoi? Dia kan sahabatku!"

"Tapi kalian cocok banget!"

"He!? Usagi-san! Jangan fangirlingan dulu!"

" Hai! Hai! Eh! Tenma! Pernah kepikiran sesuatu, gak?"

"Kepikiran apaan?"

"Soal Amagi..."

"Amagi-senpai? Emang ada apa dengan Amagi-senpai?"

"... Kira-kira pasangan Amagi-senpai siapa, ya?"

"..."

Pada saat ini, Yumi dan Tenma tengah berfantasi ria soal Amagi yang di pair yaoi. Coba di pair sama Shindou, gak cocok. Sama Sangoku, gak cocok. Sama Hikaru, ih... Sama ajah gak cocok!

"... Iya ya... Amagi-senpai sama siapa, ya?" Guman Tenma. Yumi dan Tenma pun saling berpandangan, dan tak lama kemudian meledaklah tawa mereka yang membuat para penghuni apartemen langsung terbangun.

"A-ano... Kalian kenapa?" Tanya Taiyou yang baru saja datang ke apartemen Yumi dan menghampiri Yumi dan Tenma. Yumi dan Tenma hanya menatap Taiyou sebentar, lalu kembali tertawa.

'Tampaknya mereka harus di bawa ke rumah sakit jiwa,'

**-FIN-**


End file.
